The invention set forth in this specification pertains to new and improved electric water heaters. More specifically, it pertains to heaters of the type which are normally installed immediately adjacent to a specific locale where hot water is utilized so that water can be heated as it is needed and used. Heaters of this type are considered desirable because normally there is no need to use them in conjunction with storage tanks which hold a reserve of hot water so that such hot water is available whenever it is needed.
Heaters of the type to which this invention pertains have been more commonly utilized in Europe than in North America. It is considered that the reasons for this are primarily economic and relate to the differences in the standard AC voltages employed in these two regions. It will, of course, be recognized that the greater the voltage the lower the amount of current required in order to heat a specific quantity of water to a specific temperature. As a consequence of this the amount of current required to supply a specific quantity of hot water in Europe will normally be less than the amount of current required to supply the same quantity of hot water in North America where the standard voltages are lower than in Europe.
In general, the greater the amount of current carried in an electric line the more expensive the electrical apparatus required to carry or otherwise utilize such current. Hence, in Europe the connecting lines and circuit breakers used in connection with electric hot water heaters have tended to be less expensive than the corresponding parts required in connection with such heaters in North America. Various expedients have, of course, been attempted in efforts to reduce the costs of the circuit breakers or switches used in electric water heaters intended for sale in North America. It is considered that an understanding of the present invention does not require a detailed discussion or review of such prior expedients. It is considered adequate to note that in spite of such efforts it is believed that there is a need for improvement in this field.